Bless The Broken Road
by guitarbabe2005
Summary: after Mash up R/P OOC, MA  – Rachel was the only one beside his mum & sister who ever got him to her he was NOAH When trouble hits Rachel is the only one who can help him Quinn cant stand the guilt & comes clean about her baby daddy better then it sounds!
1. Fight Night and Angels in Disguise

Title – Bless the Broken Road

Summary – after Mash up, R/P OOC Rated- MA – Rachel was the only one beside his mum n sister who ever got him to her he was NOAH! When trouble hits Rachel is the only one who can help him. Quinn can't stand the guilt and comes clean about her baby daddy and Finn pushes Puck to far, and now the Gleeks are at loss, (better then it sounds)

Rating – MA language, sexual references, potential drug and alcohol use

A/N – I am ALIVE! Hey guys n gals my new work *Ducks behind a large window* I no a new story when I have so many to update well Real life just got a bit better gonna have a gig hollie so plenty of time to update please read and review

oOoOoOo

Time and again boys are raised to be men: impatient they start, fearful at end.  
But here was a man mourning tomorrow.

~** A Sadness Runs Through Him by The Hoosiers**

Oh yes, the past can hurt. But, you can either run from it or, learn from it."

_**Rafiki, from The Lion King**_

oOoOoOo

"Fine fucking friend you are FUCKTARD" Finn growled as he landed a punch on Pucks right cheek Quinn let out a scream as Puck staggered back.

"What the HELL Hudson" hissed Puck as he brushed his fingers against the tender flesh the entire Glee crew and Mr Schue watched in horror was the tall boy ran at puck again hitting him in the stomach

"HOW COULD YOU!" yelled Finn raising his fist only to be on his back as Puck punch him repeatedly in the face

"SHE WAS **MY** GIRLFRIEND" Finn yelled as puck punched him 3 times in the stomach

"STOP IT" screamed Quinn tears rolling down her face

"SHE TOLD ME THE BABYS YOURS HOW COULD YOU SLEEP WITH HER!" Finn roared as he tackled Puck to the ground a gasp echoed around the room as all eyes flickered between Quinn, Puck and Finn

"You're no better than that sad sack of shit dead-beat guy you called dad... your a fucking Lima loser" Finn said in a early chilling voice

With those words a red haze descended across Pucks eyes as he flipped Finn off him and started to punch any where he could reach a few right hooks to the head, face, upper cuts to the jaw

After a stunned moment Matt and Mike ran and grabbed Puck off Finn dragging him with difficulty to the other side of the room before he could kill or do some serious damage to Finn. Moments later Finn jumped up blood from his nose running down his face as he (surprisingly) quickly crossed the room and punched Puck in the face. A loud crack echoed in the room as blood burst from his nose moments before Finn punched him in the mouth spitting blood, Mr Schue grabbed Finn and pulled him towards the door

All the girls Kurt and Artie (who really would have been any help in this situation) watched on in horror tears running freely down many of the girls faces

Mike and Matt struggled to hold Puck back as the boy growled out his rage, his fists balled up ready to hit his once best friend Mr Schue was wrapped around Finn holding their freakishly tall friend back Puck was out for blood and Finn was mad enough to fight back.

"Your fucking dead Hudson" Puck yelled his face red with rage

"Bring it Puck," the quarterback yelled before Mr Schue placed his hand over the boys mouth to stop him saying anything to further fuel the fire.

A collective gasp rang out as Puck pulled a arm free knocking Mike to the ground taking a step forward towards Finn. suddenly Rachel ran forward ignoring the calls to stop

"GET OUT OF HERE BERRY" yelled Matt as Rachel surprised everyone as stopped in front of Puck not Finn. Her tiny hands reached out and grabbed Pucks face in her hands and held his face in place so she could look him in the eye

"Noah" she pleaded tears shining in her eyes "Please stop" she whispered quietly but the entire glee club heard her plea

The red haze that had descended over his eyes cleared a little as the fog in his brain lifted slightly as the familiar touch ran over his face still the large angry boy kept struggling against his two friends

"Noah... NOAH" she yelled as her tiny hands ran over his face

"BERRY... GO HE'S NUTS RIGHT NOW" Mike yelled fear ringing in his voice for the slip of a girl standing in front of a very dangerous Puck

"NO" Rachel hissed

"Breath Noah" she whispered moving her body closer to his "Listen to my voice" she begged "Noah please..." everyone was shocked as Puck slowed down his movements and Matt and Mike were able to get a better grip on him

"Rach" he said as the red haze and fog left his mind moments before all the fight left his body

Mr Schue tightened his grip on Finn as he started to struggle more was the tiny brunette touched Pucks face while she was talking to him Finn let out a loud yell against his hand

"What's going on?" whispered Kurt as he watched the strange scene in front of his eyes as Puck stopped pulling against the two Jocks and allowed his head to fall against Rachel's shoulder. The tiny brunette wrapped her arms around the footballer gripping handfuls of his shirt in her hands as Puck slowly sunk to his knees Rachel following him Matt and Mike released their friend. Though their bodies were taught as they mentally and physically prepared themselves to grab Puck once more should he charge after Finn everyone was shocked as Puck wrapped his arms around the small girl crushing her to his body as Rachel whispered into his ear so quietly no one could hear.

Slowly Mr Schue pulled a struggling Finn towards the door and together they left the choir room the door made a loud bang behind them.

Puck gripped Rachel tightly to his body as he buried his head into the crook of her neck taking deep breaths as Rachel let go of his shirt with one hand and gently ran her fingers through his Mohawk and whispered

"it's gonna be ok..." over and over

oOoOoOo

A/N – soooo what do ya think? Read n review love you all I no I am starting ANOTHER story but SDM and YKN are next on my update list this was BEGGING me to write so I did xo


	2. Where do we go from here?

Title – Bless the Broken Road

Summary – after Mash up, R/P OOC Rated- MA – Rachel was the only one beside his mum n sister who ever got him to her he was NOAH! When trouble hits Rachel is the only one who can help him. Quinn can't stand the guilt and comes clean about her baby daddy and Finn pushes Puck to far, and now the Gleeks are at loss, (better than it sounds)

Rating – MA language, sexual references, potential drug and alcohol use

A/N – I am ALIVE! Hey guys n gals my new work *Ducks behind a large window* I no a new story when I have so many to update well Real life just got a bit better gonna have a big hollie so plenty of time to update please read and review

Songs I was listening to – Love Heals – Rent

The Time (Dirty Bit) – Black eyed peas

oOoOoOo

Betrayal is the only truth that sticks ~ Arthur Miller

Forget injuries, never forget kindnesses.

**Confucius**

oOoOoOo

PREVIOUSLY

_**Puck gripped Rachel tightly to his body as he buried his head into the crook of her neck taking deep breaths as Rachel let go of his shirt with one hand and gently ran her fingers through his Mohawk and whispered**_

"_**it's gonna be ok..." over and over**_

oOoOoOo

Holding Puck tightly Rachel let her fingers run over his 'Hawk'

"Its gonna be ok..." she whispered once more as the last remains of tension left his body, Pucks breath hot against her neck she could faintly hear Finn yelling in the hall and the quiet murmur from the gleeks lifting her head Rachel's eyes landed on Mike her eyes sending a message that the lanky footballer understood quietly and quickly the glee kids left the choir room the shuffling of feet and the sounds of fabric rubbing was all that could be heard in the large room looking around Rachel suddenly felt very small. She could feel Puck's large hands play with the ends of her hair

"Ra... 'm sorry" he muttered against her neck Rachel ignored the feeling of goose bumps erupting on her skin. For once Rachel Berry was speechless not knowing what to say the brunette just shrugged her shoulders trying to convey what she couldn't say in words.

He focused on her fingers funning over his 'Hawk letting her scent and words ground him. 14 years of friendship was gone the bond of brotherhood broken, the venom that spewed from Finns lips burnt him to the core, Fears he held in the deepest darkest recesses of his mind had fought their way to the top '_You're no better than that sad sack of shit dead-beat guy you called dad... you're a fucking Lima loser' _ echoed in his mind getting louder and louder. Those words... they well shit they fucking HURT worse than any punch, hit or kick could ever do. Those words allowed his mind to push Noah firmly into the background, allowing Puck to take over fully, and caused him to snap and only the tiny midget in front of him had the power to bring him back... and he didn't quite know what that meant.

"It's gonna be OK" Rachel whispered against his skin and Puck felt the shiver run down his spin and he let himself take a deep breath inhaling the scent of Vanilla and Berries dulling the screaming in his brain...

Rachel felt his body slumped further onto hers as if he was trying to meld them into one person however she couldn't help but feel he was taking extra care not to crush her small body with his large one, she could feel his body trembling against her own

"Oh Noah" she whispered wondering how the boy in front of her get into these situations she knew Finn wasn't the real father and she had a inkling maybe just maybe Noah was Quinn's baby daddy today just confirmed it her hand ran over his hawk again as her other hand gripped his shirt more tightly anchoring him to her as she thought 'where do we go from here?'

Standing outside the choir room door the glee kid were watching the pair through the window

"I thought they broke-up" hissed Kurt never one to be left out from gossip Mercedes nodding next to him her brow eyes trained on the oblivious pair.

"How the HELL did THAT happen? Man hands and Puck?" said Santana her voice surprisingly neutral as the Latina watched the pair with curiosity in her eyes

Quinn watched on in silence looking at the two teens behind the glass her hands rested atop of her swollen stomach the guilt that consumed her was almost crippling until she finally snapped and told Finn the truth that she had spent the last 5 months hiding, her baby was kicking like mad almost as if to say 'are you happy now?'.

"What have I done" she whispered softly looking at the broken boy in front of her and hearing the angry cries of the boy she betrayed. The blonde ex-cheerleader knew what she had done with Puck was wrong seducing him to sleep with her and then tossing him to the curb like yesterdays garbage, pretending that the night never happened... but it did and she had the evidence growing slowly in her swelling stomach, pushing down on her bladder and using her vital organs as punching bags. Everything resulting from her own jealousy and insecurities over Finn making mooneyes at Berry and for her to prove her attractiveness as a woman. And at 3:30 today she Quinn Fabray had successfully destroyed not 1... not 2... but 3 lives with 9 words

'She's not your baby Finn, I slept with Puck!'

However looking at the scene in front of her Quinn could help but wonder if maybe it had been 4 lives she destroyed today...

A/N: soooo what do you guys think? This is a bit of a how everyone is feeling chap mmm rell thanks to everyone who reviewed chap one leave a review and let me know what you thank about chapter 2


	3. Memories!

Title – Bless the Broken Road

Summary – after Mash up, R/P OOC Rated- MA – Rachel was the only one beside his mum n sister who ever got him to her he was NOAH! When trouble hits Rachel is the only one who can help him. Quinn can't stand the guilt and comes clean about her baby daddy and Finn pushes Puck to far, and now the Gleeks are at loss, (better than it sounds)

Rating – MA language, sexual references, potential drug and alcohol use

A/N – OK now the FLASHBACK is in both RACHEL ANDDDD PUCKS POV kk it just worked better ok they are both thinking it at the same time or something but yeah haha enjoy it I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and put me and/or my story onto your fave and/or alerts lists =)

Songs I was listening to – I Want To Break Free - Queen

Beautiful Disaster - Jon McLaughlin

Defying Gravity - Kerry Ellis (Really good different version if you haven't seen it check it out on youtube)

oOoOoOo

"Actions have consequences...first rule of life. And the second rule is this - you are the only one responsible for your own actions." -**Holly Lisle**

Like a duck on the pond. On the surface everything looks calm, but beneath the water those little feet are churning a mile a minute. – **Jimmy McGinty (The Replacements)**

oOoOoOo

PREVIOUSLY

_**And at 3:30 today she Quinn Fabray had successfully destroyed not 1... not 2... but 3 lives with 9 words**_

'_**She's not your baby Finn, I slept with Puck!'**_

_**However looking at the scene in front of her Quinn could help but wonder if maybe it had been 4 lives she destroyed today...**_

oOoOoOo

After a while Rachel let her gip on his shirt loosen and softly said

"Come on my Dad's are out of town you can regroup at my house" and together the two Jewish teens started towards the door Puck gripping her hand like a lifeline. The Glee kids scrambled away from the door and ran towards the open maths class room waiting with bated breath as Rachel and Puck walked out the choir room and down the halls of McKinley high both of their bodies taught with tension as they kept their eyes and ears out for Finn. Puck pulled Rachel close to him. Him thumb tracing patterns randomly on the back of her hand like he did when they were dating. Rachel sighed a little as she thought back to their break up. Unbeknown to her Puck was thinking of their break up as well

_***FLASHBACK* **_

_**(BOTH NPOV & RPOV)**_

She had spent the last 10 minutes looking for her boyfriend her heart heavy as her mind kept repeating the knowledge she thought must be true the looks Puck gave Quinn sent tiny pangs to her heart. Rachel was now well and truly over Finn and was in serious _like_ with Puck but she Rachel Barbara Berry would no longer play the role of understudy to one Quinn Febray. Walking out towards the football field Rachel felt the hum of electricity she always felt when ever Noah was around and saw is lone figure laying back on the bleachers his eyes trained on the players on the field in front of him. Her heart thundered against her chest as she climbed the bleachers and sat one row behind him. It would be easier she reasoned if she couldn't see his face. Rachel felt the familiar burn of tears start in her eyes clearing her throat she whispered

"Do you miss it?" though his looks of longing told her he did

'Hell no" he half yelled, a bit to quickly as if he anticipated her very question his gaze still on the field. Rachel felt her pulse quicken as she leaned forward and placed her tiny hand on his shoulder Pucks own larger warm hand quickly covered hers as if he wanted to anchor her to him.

Puck felt a sense of dread was over him the skin beneath his shirt burnt from her touch as if she was branding him. He could feel the slight tremor in her hand, that alone was enough to cause a lick of panic to run down his spine.

"I... I hope that you didn't choose Glee over football because of me" Rachel whispered her eyes trained on her lap her free hand nervously pulling at her blue plaid skirt 'I'm doing the right thing' she reminded her self

"Why?" hissed Puck as his face span around his intense gaze trained on her face

"Because... Because I don't think that this... relationship is going to work out" she whispered meeting his intense gaze with one of her own. Rachel felt her heart twist painfully as he dropped his hand from her own and his eyes returned to the field as he said

"it's cool I was going to break up with you anyway" Puck made his face look indifferent even though on the inside he felt like all the air had been squeezed from his lungs his heart skipped a beat when Rachel squeezed his shoulder and said

"No you weren't" Puck let out a sigh and inwardly cursed at himself he was totally acting like a pussy he might as well cut his junk off and let Berry carry it around in her ginormas purse

"So your still all jacked up about Finnessa then Hu?" he asked casually though inwardly he was dreading her answer. Though Berry had the ability to make him want to set himself on fire he found that he had a soft spot for the midget Berry was crazy but her particular brand of crazy was just right for him. Apart from his mother and sister Rachel was the only one who believed in him and made him feel worthwhile, it was also kinda badass how she would only call him Noah it made him feel like he mattered 'shit' he thought he REALLY needed to check that his dick didn't crawl up inside and left him with a mangina.

Rachel scrunched up her nose as if she smelt something bad

"Like you aren't pining over Quinn Noah" she said softly

"Bull shit Berry I DONT have a thing for the ice queen you **know** that she's a class A bitch!" he half yelled his nostrils flaring at berry's accusation

'_and __**I've**__ seen how you look at her'_ Rachel thought sadly

"And I have made my feelings for Finn clear enough... I am not the type of girl Noah who gets into a relationship and pine after another and frankly the way Finn has treated me AND Quinn has shown me his true character. Kissing me when he is dating Quinn and ignoring me afterwards, then he attempted to use the feelings I HAD past tense to seduce me to come back to glee all while his girlfriend is pregnant..." Rachel trailed off forcing herself to ignore the small flinch Noah made when she mentioned Quinn being pregnant sending another barb to her already massacred heart.

"Bottom line Noah I no longer harbor **any** romantic ideations towards Finn!"

Puck couldn't help but let his guilt was over him when Rachel mentioned Quinn being pregnant he was a jerk knocking up his best friends girl, though he guessed karma screwed him back seeing as queen Quinn looked like she would go to her grave swearing the baby... HIS baby was Finns hell he didn't care at all about the ice queen all he care for was the life slowly growing in her belly. Puck ignored the small thrill that ran up his spine when Rachel said she was well and truly over Frankenteen, but a scowl crossed his face as he asked

"then why are we breaking up? Come on Berry let me into that crazy mind of yours and for fucks sake speak English Rach" Rachel laughed and Puck found he liked making her laugh

"we're both not in good places at the moment Noah we each have...something" (or SOMEONE Rachel thought) "holding us back... but maybe we can be friends?" she said the last part quietly as she finally removed her hand from his shoulder though puck immediately missed the warmth.

Puck sucked in a deep breath it was almost was if she KNEW about his guilt over sticking the provable bun in Febray's oven

'Damn Jewish women Jedi mind tricks' he though

"Yeah that's cool Rach...we can be friends but don't think I am gonna do girly shit with you" he turned and faced her a tiny grin on his face

"Deal Noah as long as you don't try and turn me into a 'badass' like you've been trying to"

Puck gave her a wolfish grin

"DEAL!"

_***END FLASHBACK***_

Puck pulled Rachel to a stop jolting them both from their memories blinking her eyes Rachel saw that they were standing next to Noah's ancient truck reluctantly Puck removed his arm and open the passenger's side door Rachel was about to jump in when two hands gripped her hips lightly and boosted her into the cab. Seconds later the door closed and Puck quickly moved around and hopped into the drivers side all the while Rachel tried to ignore the burning feeling left behind from his hands. The ancient truck rumbled to life and puck put it into gear and started to drive towards Rachel's house once again the pair failed to notice they had a audience as the Glee kids were stunned into silence all wearing matching expressions of amazement. The group were so focused on Rachel and Puck that their failed to notice Finn storm over to the football field his face dark with rage...

A/N: sooo what do you guys think please leave me a review and happy belated holidays everyone =)


	4. MINE not HIS!

Title – Bless the Broken Road

Summary – after Mash up, R/P OOC Rated- MA – Rachel was the only one beside his mum n sister who ever got him to her he was NOAH! When trouble hits Rachel is the only one who can help him. Quinn can't stand the guilt and comes clean about her baby daddy and Finn pushes Puck to far, and now the Gleeks are at loss, (better than it sounds)

Rating – MA language, sexual references, potential drug and alcohol use

A/N – soooo thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chap you guys ROCK... now Finn is a lil OOC well lets be honest all my characters are a little OOC but yeah haha thats the best part about being a author BoooYEAH *Fist pump* I hope that you all enjoy chapter 4 and that it meets the Bar I have set in pervious chaps =)

Songs I was listening to

Happy Together – Simple Plan

You – Rascal Flatts

The Secrets that We Keep – Sara Evans

oOoOoOo

You cannot leave everything to Fate, boy. She's got a lot to do. Sometimes you must give her a hand. ~ **Leonardo da Vinci (Ever After)**

Life isn't about finding yourself, life is about creating yourself." ~ **George Banard Shaw**

It takes courage to grow up and turn out to be who you really are." ~ **E.E. Cummings**

oOoOoOo

PREVIOUSLY

_**The group were so focused on Rachel and Puck that their failed to notice Finn storm over to the football field his face dark with rage...**_

oOoOoOo

Finn stormed over to the football field never in his life had he ever experienced anger like he felt course through is veins right now. Hearing Quinn say those words to him damn near killed him and then to top it off Puck his so called best friend/brother was the father of the baby in Quinn's stomach. Never had Finn felt so good to hit someone he flexed his hand wincing at the tenderness around his knuckles the satisfaction he felt outweighed any pain. Finn shook his head slightly trying to remember everything that occurred he remembered yelling at Puck as the words he yelled echoed in his mind he felt a twinge of guilt he knew the effect those words would have... that's why he said them but he quickly pushed that feeling aside he remembered Puck hitting him, Matt and Mike holding Puck back, Mr Schue holding him back and trying to pull him from the room. He remembered Rachel jumping from her seat and the warm feeling that spread through his chest when he thought she was going to comfort him only to have that warmth replaced by a block of ice as HIS Rachel held Pucks face in her tiny hands the familiarity between the two sent another barb through his heart.

He felt like he was underwater as he felt Mr Schue pull him from the room as he watched Puck's head rest in the crook of Rachel's neck and her tiny hands anchoring herself to Puck. Yes Finn knew he had no claim to the brunette all he had was the knowledge she liked him and the feeling of her lips against his, he strung her along making promise's he didn't follow through with but Rachel was HIS like Quinn was HIS... Finn let out a yell that sounded half angry and half anguished... Puck it always came down to PUCK. Finn knew deep down that he was being slightly irrational about Rachel and Pucks relationship but while Quinn held his heart however within its shattered the pieces there was a tiny part belonged to Rachel letting himself fall to his knees Finn cried, he cried for Quinn how could he trust her again? He cried for drizzle he fell in love with the life that grew within Quinn's stomach, he cried for Rachel she was Pucks now, he cried for himself and lastly he cried just a little for Puck and the cluster fuck that became their lives.

oOoOoOo

they didn't speak as Puck drove his ancient truck through the familiar streets of Lima left down maple right onto hartland Rachel looked out the window as the scenery flew past her tiny hand fell open between them moments later she felt Noah's calloused fingers slide through her own and grip tightly. Rachel let out a small sigh if anyone told her last year she would be comforting Noah Puckerman she would have laughed in their face she couldn't help think back to how their relationship changed cementing their bond with each other

***Flashback***

_**The M**_**cKinley**_** high gossip tree had been in action as she walked down the halls she heard the not so quiet whispers about how her relationship with Noah ended yesterday she couldn't help but snort at some of the rumours choosing to simply ignore them she opened her locker and started to gather her books. After a moment she felt the familiar electricity roll down her spine. Closing her locker door she heard the normal hall way buzzing stop and nerds and other Gleeks wincing pushing themselves into the back ground, the jocks with shit eating grins on their face, the look of pure glee on the Cheerio's and then.. she saw Noah looking down her eyes widened as she saw the 2 large slushy cups in both hands**_

_**Taking a big breath she squared her shoulders and closed her eyes waiting for the icy drink to hit her she couldn't help but think it was to good to be true that she would still be able to play a small part in his life in the role of friend.**_

_**After a few seconds Rachel opened one eye slightly and saw Noah had stopped in front of her with a confused look upon his face. Opening both eyes Rachel flickered her gaze between the Slushies and Noah's face awaiting the inevitable Slushy facial after a beat Noah's eyes widened as he thrust one of the cups at her. Slowly she heard the normal hall way noise start back up as everyone realised Noah 'Puck' Puckerman was NOT in fact going to slushy her. Looking at the offending cup in his hand she tentatively reached out and grasped it waiting on Noah to say something... ANYTHING**_

**"**_**It's grape. I know that's your favourite because the last time I threw a grape one in your face, you licked your lips before you cleaned it off."**__**He said as he reached behind his ear and pulled a wrapped straw she didn't say a word as he removed the paper and stuck the straw into the drink.**_

_**Noah used his free had to run over his 'hawk' which Rachel had learnt meant he was nervous **_

"_**I-I thought it would be symbolic and shit Berry! And I'd really like to walk you to class, if that's okay with you."**_

_**Rachel smiled **_

"_**I would love that Noah" and as they walked she took a sip and savoured the taste a big grin on her face, at least she still had him in some way!**_

***end flashback***

Rachel was broken out of her trance as Noah's truck pulled up into her drive way. as he turned the engine off the duo sat in silence until Puck let out a small hiss of discomfort as he stifled a small yawn his split lip pulling. Reaching over Rachel cradled his chin in her small hand a slight grimace crossed her face as she took a good look at his face categorising each bruise, scrape and tear.

"Come on Noah we need to ice you lip... a-and your cheek... well your face in reality..." Rachel trailed off a light pink ran up her neck as she removed her hand and hopped out of the cab. After a stunned moment Puck hopped out and quietly follow Rachel up the stair of her front porch. Moment later Puck had ice pack pressed to his battered flesh. The silence between the two of them thick Puck closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh as he whispered softly

"Where do we go from here?" he felt Rachel's tiny hand rest on his arm

"I really don't know Noah... I-I just don't know"

oOoOoOo

***IN THE WILLIAM MCKINLEY HIGH CARPARK***

The Gleeks watched as Pucks truck rumbled out of the McKinley car park after a moment the entire group were facing Quinn

Santana walked up to the nervous blonde and looked her in the eye

"Lucy, you got some 'splainin' to do!"

oOoOoOo

A/N: sooo what did all you guys think the next chap prob wont be so much Rachel and Puck focused I think its Time Quinn manned... errrr WOMANNED up what bout you all now I have included 2 Quotes from 2 different TV shows if you can tell me WHAT the quote is and WHERE its fromm u get a cookie and a little reward please read and review let me know what you think sorry it has taken so long I am hoping to become more consistant! xxx


End file.
